kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Bands
'Battle of the Bands '''is the sixteenth episode of the first season of ''Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Team LilyMu confront Gonard and destroy his two robots. Gonard then summons a large number of robots to attack the team. They manage to fight off the robots and Mikey confronts Gonard. The two are about to engage each other when music begins to play, prompting the two to embrace and give up their fight. Guano ends the scene. Guano attributes the music to a glitch in the audio booth. When the music continues to play, Guano heads off to fix it. The cast go to the sound booth, where they discover that Gonard had left a sandwich on the audio board, causing the condiments to short out the controls. Mikey discovers a number of instruments in the room and suggests that the cast form a band. They agree, and decide to call themselves "The LilyMu Band". The cast practice their music in Mikey's apartment. Mikey plays guitar, Gonard plays the drums, Mitsuki plays the keyboard, Lily plays a tambourine, and Guano plays a double bass. They find that they are not very good. Gonad suggests that they need a new song and Mikey plays them a ringtone from his cellphone as an example. Ozu happens to be passing by as the ringtone plays and enters Mikey's apartment. When he discovers that they are practicing music, he assumes that is was they who had played the ringtone, which he considered to be excellent music. Ozu declares that they will play their music on LilyMu, wanting them to become popular musicians like the duo Ori and Yori. The cast realize that Ozu had mistaken Mikey's ringtone for their playing, but Ozu leaves before they can correct him. They decide that they must tell Ozu the truth before it is too late, but Ozu quickly spends large sums of money advertising the musical episode. Mitsuki suggests they talk to Ozu, but Mikey says that they cannot disappoint their fans. Mikey suggests that they plagiarize the ringtone to avoid revealing their bad playing. The cast reluctantly agree when faced with the prospect of angering Ozu. The cast film the musical LilyMu episode. Team LilyMu and Gonard engage in a firefight, but are interrupted by the arrival of a large robot, who demands that they play music for him. The cast pretend to play their instruments while the cellphone's ringtone plays. Suddenly, the music begins changing between various genres, and it is revealed that Yoshi is struggling to manage the cellphone from the audio booth. Their deception manages to fool Ozu, who declares that they will play their music on every episode. Mitsuki worries about keeping up the deception, but the cast are enticed by the idea of being rock stars and choose to continue. The cast continue to "play" their music, quickly becoming famous music stars. Eventually, the cast are confronted by Ori and Yori, who question their legitimacy. The cast dismiss them, but Ori and Yori threaten to return. The cast attend a red carpet event, where they are once again confronted by Ori and Yori. The two declare the cast to be frauds, punctuated by playing the ringtones that the cast had been plagiarizing. The cast deny faking their music. Mikey proudly declares that their music is better than that of Ori and Yori and challenges them to a battle of the bands. The two accept the challenge, but say that they will be confiscating all cellphones. The cast flee to their limo after Ori and Yori leave. The cast panic over having to face Ori and Yori. Mikey suggests that they actually practice their music. They cast perform a montage of physical training, but realize afterward that they are not any better at playing. The cast go to the battle of the bands, with their cellphones being taken from them. The cast realize that Ori and Yori vastly outclass them and begin to panic. Mitsuki suggests they come clean regarding their deception and the cast initially agrees. Suddenly, Yoshi arrives with a cellphone smuggled in inside a cake, prompting the cast to reverse their decision and go back to cheating. Mitsuki refuses to take part any longer and storms off. The cast go onstage, once again relying on the cellphone for their music. They are declared to be the winners of the battle. Afterward, Mikey guiltily admits their deception to the audience. The cast fear that their show will be cancelled due to the backlash, but Ori and Yori convince the crowd to forgive them. The cast set aside their instruments, regretting that they never got to play them legitimately. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey using a laser-guitar to defeat Gonard and his robots. Trivia * This episode references the Japanese pop rock band Puffy AmiYumi and the television show based on them, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. * This episode features the first appearance of Masako Masako, whose appearance references the film Spirited Away. * This episode contains characters that reference the manga [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh!] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kimba_the_White_Lion Kimba the White Lion]. Category:Episodes